The Doctor's Daughters
by truelove93
Summary: When 15-year-old Thalia Tyler is abducted by the Daleks, she meets a mysterious blonde who holds secrets about her past. Meanwhile, the universe is facing destruction and Rose Tyler will stop at nothing to get her daughter back. Slight AU of the events in Series 4.
1. A Day In The Life of Thalia Tyler

Chapter One: A Day in the Life of Thalia Tyler

"Thalia! Get up already! You're going to be late for school and your breakfast is getting cold," Rose Tyler shouted up the staircase of her townhouse.

Thalia Tyler lay semi-conscious in her indigo felt pajamas with bright stars on them. Her light brown hair covered her barely–open hazel eyes. She rolled over and shouted, "I'm coming, Mum."

Thalia sat up in her bed before walking to her personal bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up. She then brushed her teeth, and then her hair, which she then straightened. Next, she went to her closet to put on her school uniform, which consisted of white Peter Pan collared shirt, dark blue blazer, knee-length blue plaid skirt, white lacy socks, and saddle oxfords. She had ironed her clothes last night, as she did every night whenever her mother could convince her to take a break from homework and reading.

Thalia finally joined Rose at the kitchen table. Rose was sitting across from Thalia, sipping a cup of coffee. She had just placed bacon and eggs at Talia's place. "Good morning, sweetie. Glad you could finally join me," she said.

"Good morning, Mum. Did you see the stars last night?"

"The stars?" Rose asked, confused. "I see the stars every night, dear. Why do you ask?"

"There just seemed to be fewer out last night. I couldn't even see any planets. It's almost like they're disappearing before my eyes. Bit unusual this time of the year. You and Uncle Mickey should talk to the Torchwood team about it."

Rose thought, "_The stars are going out. This can't be good. Her dad would know what to do_." But her father was not there, so this was a problem for her, Mickey, and the Torchwood team. But, not to concern her daughter, she said, "I will. It's probably nothing, though."

Thalia gulped down some water before moving on to a different topic. "So Gus's little brother just got a new hamster and Gus wants us all to come see it after school today."

"You know the rules. Once you get home from school, you do your homework. Seeing your friends interferes with your education. And you know how I feel about his mother," Rose said sternly.

"Her weight means nothing to me and it shouldn't to you either. But why not just this one time, Mum? I'm doing well in all my classes," Thalia pleaded.

"Rules are rules, Thalia."

Thalia sighed and said, "Fine, Mum." She and Rose silently finished the rest of their breakfast.

The car ride to Talia's school, Queen Elizabeth Academy, was no less tense than the breakfast. "So Chloe and I were talking and she wants to go to the mall this weekend," Thalia stated.

"You know, Thalia, I really don't like you going to malls by yourself," Rose said.

"But I won't be by myself. Chloe will be with me. And Gus. And maybe some other kids."

"I mean by yourselves with no trusted adults with you."

"It's a mall, Mum, not a pub. Besides, you don't trust any adults besides yourself, Nana, Grandpa, Uncle Mickey, and the Torchwood people."

"Exactly," Rose smirked. "And if I can't get any of those people to watch you while I'm at work, then you can't go."

"I'm fifteen years old, Mum. I can take care of myself, and so can my friends. Why don't you trust me?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, sweetie, it's not you I don't trust. The world is a very dangerous and unpredictable place. You could get the rug pulled out from under you at any moment and I just can't bear the thought of you in danger," Rose said.

"I know Mum." Soon, they pulled up to Queen Elizabeth Academy.

"I'll see you later, dear," Rose said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Thalia said. She unbuckled her seat belt, gave her mother a kiss goodbye, and hopped out of the car.

Thalia headed toward her locker, saying hi to some of her classmates and looking at the posters on the bulletin board. Some of them were for different clubs, organizations, and sports teams. Others were motivational. One that Thalia always liked had a picture of the stars at night and said, "Reach for the stars."

Thalia was staring intently at her favorite poster when she heard a "Hey, Thalia!" from down the hall. She turned her head and saw her two best friends, Chloe and Gus, excitedly heading towards her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Did you hear about the new game that's opening in the mall tomorrow right next to the arcade?" Gus asked. Thalia shook her head. "Well it's called 'The Strongest Link' and it's for the smartest kids around."

"You have to be good at history, science, and astronomy and that's you all over, Thalia," Chloe said.

"You guys are smart, too," Thalia said.

"But you're the smartest," Chloe said. "You have to go."

"It sounds amazing, it really does. But there's no way my mum would let me go. She won't even let me go see your little brother's new hamster, Gus."

"Aw, man," Gus said.

"Your mum never lets you go anywhere or do anything exciting. Just this once, go out and have fun without her. Get a taste of what the rest of us do," Chloe said.

"She'd ground me for the rest of my life."

"Then ask her," Chloe suggested.

"I'll try, but there's no way she'd say yes. She's so paranoid about the mall, like the window dummies are going to come alive and grab me or something crazy like that."

"Sneak out then. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Then she would ground me for all eternity."

"Just think about it, Thalia. Our parents let us go out and have fun and we turn out just fine every time. What makes you so different from the rest of us?" Chloe asked.

"Other than the facts that you're wicked smart and agile and you totally want to be the first British girl in space," Gus chimed in.

"Well there is the whole…two hearts thing," Thalia whispered. Although it was something her mother had tried to keep as secret as possible, Thalia trusted Gus and Chloe enough to tell them.

"True. But when you look at it, you're in no more danger than the rest of us. So just ask your mum about it and try to go?" Chloe pleaded.

Thalia smiled and said, "Okay, I'll try." The three best friends headed off to class.

At lunch that day, the topic was revisited. "So what happens when you win this game?" Thalia asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Gus answered. "I've heard money, an American sports car, a university scholarship, a cruise to the Caribbean, everything you can think of."

"Whatever. We've got to come up with a way to convince your mum to let you go," Chloe said.

"Unless that plan involves the Royal Air Force, I don't think you'd have much luck," Thalia said.

"Hi Thalia! Mind if I join you guys?" a voice piped up. The three friends lifted their heads. It was Tony Tyler, the son of Jackie and Pete Tyler, born just one month after Thalia. Because of the small age gap between Tony and Thalia, they saw each other more as cousins instead of uncle and niece.

"Yeah, of course," Thalia said. Tony sat down next to Thalia and placed his tray on the table. Chloe and Gus grinned at first each other and then at Thalia, as if they had a plan in mind. Thalia grinned back, catching on to their idea.

"Tony, do you have any plans for tomorrow after school?" she asked.

"No, not really."

"Well how would you like to come with us to the opening of that new 'The Strongest Link' game at the mall tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. It sounds like fun. Sounds like a lot of stuff your mum and my dad would know about, huh?"

"Sure does. Be sure to tell Nana that I am going with my uncle," Thalia insisted.

"I will," Tony said, before continuing to eat his lunch. Thalia, Gus, and Chloe grinned at each other, finally seeming to find a loophole in Rose's strict orders.

Later that night, after Rose and Thalia had finished dinner, Thalia decided to bring up the topic again. "So, Mum, there's this game that's opening tomorrow at the mall. It's called 'The Strongest Link.' It's like a quiz show for history and science and outer space and I think I'd be really good at it. It's supposed to have lots of cool prizes and I'll be going with my friends and my uncle, whom I know you love and trust."

Rose turned from wiping down the table to face her daughter, who had just finished loading the dishwasher. "Mickey and I have some very serious business to attend to tomorrow, darling. We won't have time to take you to your game. Maybe I can go with you another time."

"But I'll still be with people you know-"

"Tony doesn't count as the responsible adult in this case, Thalia. He's one month younger than you."

Thalia's mouth dropped, shaking her head in disbelief that her plan had failed.

"How stupid do you think I am? Tony is the kind of child who respects his mother and tells her everything. And I am the kind of daughter who listens when my mother has something to tell me because I know that she is looking out for her family," Rose scolded her daughter.

Thalia scoffed. "I am going to get that little rat."

"Well you're going to have to wait a while to do that because for the next two weeks, you are grounded," Rose continued.

"I might as well be already grounded now. You never let me go anywhere or do anything exciting. Day after day, it's always the same old routine: get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, do chores, and go to bed. There's never any down time, never any fun time with my friends. I only see them at school. Do you realize how frustrating that is for me? I get good grades in school. I think I deserve at least one afternoon off with my friends. I just want to be normal. Why won't you let me go?" Thalia shouted at her mother.

"Because I said so, Thalia. I set these rules to protect you. You don't know what the outside world is like," Rose shouted back. "There are strangers and monsters and-"

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mum. So stop treating me like one!"  
"Then stop acting like one!"

"You can't protect me forever!"

"Watch me. Go to your room, Thalia!"

"It's times like these when I wish you weren't my mother," Thalia screamed as she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Rose groaned into a nearby pillow, shook her head, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"_If only she knew how vulnerable she was. If only her dad were here. He'd know what to do_," Rose thought to herself before releasing silent tears into the pillow.


	2. The Strongest Link

Chapter 2: The Strongest Link

The next morning carried a tense atmosphere. Rose and Thalia barely spoke a word to each other throughout breakfast and the ride to school. The only words spoken were Rose bidding Thalia goodbye, to which Thalia responded by slamming the car door.

"Well it doesn't look like I'll be going," Thalia told Gus and Chloe at lunch. "No thanks to you, you little blabbermouth," she briskly turned to Tony as he passed by.

"Hey, I just told my mum I was going to the mall with you guys. She figured out the rest and told your mum, Thalia," he retorted.

"Well either way I won't be hanging out at the new hot spot with my friends. Nothing unusual. Just the way I live my life," Thalia sulked.

"You know, sneaking out is still an option," Chloe suggested in a singsong voice.

"Hello, I'm grounded. My mum will be picking me up from school and then she'll be keeping an eagle eye's watch on me from the moment I get home to midnight, after I fall asleep. She won't even let me breathe without her permission."

"We'll bring you back a T-shirt or something," Gus piped in.

"Thanks, Gus. Don't let my absence ruin your fun. Win something exciting," Thalia responded.

As had been scheduled, Rose picked Thalia up from school and drove straight back to their townhouse. They still barely spoke a word to each other the entire ride. Thalia sat at the kitchen table, working on some homework when Rose handed her a warm cup of tea. Thalia responded by scowling at her mother. "I know it seems like I'm being an overbearing, controlling mother, but you'll thank me for this someday," Rose said.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Rose went to answer the phone. "Hello…Now?...Are you sure this can't wait. I just brought Thalia home from school…I don't think I can take her anywhere else on such a short notice…Fine, I'll be right down there…Thank you. Bye." Rose hung up the phone. "Torchwood needs me and Nana down there right away. Some big, top secret, breaking emergency that they need everyone on board for. Don't move from this spot until I get back, do you hear me?" Rose ordered firmly while grabbing her satchel, phone, briefcase, and keys.

"Loud and clear," Thalia answered nonchalantly.

"See you later, dear. Bye, Thalia. I love you."

Thalia did not answer her mother as Rose rushed out the door. Once Rose was long gone, Thalia rushed up to her room and changed from her school uniform into a pair of jeans, her favorite blue pair of Converses, and a midnight blue shirt with hers and her mother's favorite animal-the wolf-on it. She covered her shirt with an indigo blue jacket, grabbed her keys, cell phone, and purse, and rushed out the door, locking it behind her. She didn't care whether or not she would get back before Rose did or what punishment she might receive for disobeying her mother. All she knew was that her mother was suffocating her at home and that she had to get out of the house and have some fun, even if it was for just one afternoon. Just one afternoon couldn't hurt, right?

Thalia jumped on the bus heading to the mall. Once the bus stopped at the corner near Henrik's, Thalia jumped off the bus and ran towards the store. She followed the signs and the crowds leading to the area next to the arcade where "The Strongest Link" was being held. She noticed Gus, Chloe, and Tony standing outside the arcade. Chloe noticed Thalia and waved towards her. Thalia waved back and ran over to her friends.

"I can't believe you came," Chloe said in surprise.

"I can't either. If it weren't for some big Torchwood emergency, I would still be doing geometry homework at home," Thalia answered.

"Me too," Tony added.

"So, just to be clear, you snuck out?" Chloe asked.

Thalia meekly smiled, looked around the room, and said, "Yeah…"

"Oh my God! You little rebel!" Chloe stated.

"Finally got out of Fort Tyler, eh?" Gus asked. "So how does it feel?"

"Really, really good," Thalia answered. "For the first time, I feel so alive."

"Well apparently the people here are psychic and knew you would come because your name is already up there," Chloe said.

"Really? Did you tell them about me?" Thalia asked.

"No. It's just up there," Chloe answered.

Thalia made her way through the crowd of people to her electronic podium, which, sure enough, had her name in large, blue, digitized letters. She looked out into the audience. There were people preparing their cameras and ushering children into audience seats. She could see Chloe, Gus, and Tony being ushered into second row seats. She waved to them. They waved back.

"Hi, Thalia," Gus shouted.

Thalia turned to a tall guy on her right with shaggy dark brown hair. She could see that his name was Matt. "Hey!" He looked up. "Is this going to be televised?"

"Yeah, I think so. We're supposed to be on all these exclusive channels that a lot of people don't get," he answered.

"Do you think our parents will see this? I snuck out without my mum knowing," Thalia asked again.

"I don't know. I think this might be a pilot. Like I said, a lot of channels you have to pay a load of money for," Matt added.

"Oh my God," Thalia said to herself, realizing the trouble that she could possibly get in with her mum if she saw this on T.V.

At that moment, game show music began to play and spotlights flew across the stage and the audience. The audience stood up and cheered. An eerie, shrill, feminine, robotic voice said, "Thank you all for coming. Today, nine people will compete for the ultimate prize. Eight people will walk away with nothing. Only one will win it all. That person is the Strongest Link. Welcome to The Strongest Link."

The lights centered on a small robot with a snowman-like figure. It was grey, but had fiery red eyes and a small orange metal cone on its head, as if it were hair. The robot's mouth opened and she said, "I am your host, Anne-droid 2.0."

"What happened to the first Anne-droid?" Tony quietly asked his friends. Gus shrugged his shoulders.

"We will now begin with a brief lightning round," Anne-droid 2.0 said. She turned to the beginning of the semicircle as the lights focused on each participant.

"Shelby, at which battle did Napoleon surrender?"

"Waterloo."

"That is the correct answer. Noel, which mountain range divides Russia between Europe and Asia?"

"The Ural Mountains, ma'am."

"That is the correct answer. Louis, brass is an alloy of which two common metals?"  
"Copper and zinc."

"That is the correct answer. Penelope, what is the capital of Nigeria?"

"Niger."

"That is incorrect. The correct answer is Abuja." Penelope sulked as Anne-droid 2.0 turned to the next participant. "Freida, at the 2011 wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton, Princess Beatrice wore a hat by which designer?"

"Philip Treacy."

"That is the correct answer. Thalia, which planet has the Great Red Spot?"

"Jupiter."

"That is the correct answer. Matt, name one small country located within Italy."

"The Vatican."

"Correct. Daniel, which two primary colors form the color purple when combined?"

"Red and blue."

"That is the correct answer. Julius, which American Actress won an Academy Award for Best Actress in 2013 for her performance in the film _Silver Linings Playbook_?"

"Jennifer Lawrence."

"That is the correct answer. At that moment, a buzzer went off. "This marks the end of the first round. At this moment, you will write down whom you believe is the Weakest Link and should therefore leave immediately."

All of the participants, including Thalia, voted for Penelope. Penelope voted for Noel. Anne-droid 2.0 said, "Penelope, you are the Weakest Link." Penelope sadly left the area.

The rounds continued and the questions became more intense. Soon, Thalia and Matt were the only two contestants left. Gus, Chloe, and Tony cheered loudly for Thalia. "Go Thalia!" Chloe shouted. The lights centered on Thalia and Matt.

"Thalia, Matt, you two are the final contestants. You will each be asked five questions. The person who answers the most questions correctly will win and be the first ever Strongest Link," Anne-droid 2.0 stated. She turned to Thalia and asked, "Thalia, in astronomy, what is the most distant object visible to the naked eye?"

"The Andromeda galaxy," Thalia answered.

"That is the correct answer," Anne-droid 2.0 responded.

_Of course it is. Andromeda's my middle name_, Thalia thought to herself.

"Matt, how much of the human brain is composed of water?"

"Umm, 70 percent?"

"That is not the correct answer, the correct answer is 80%. Thalia, what is the unrhymed, iambic pentameter used by William Shakespeare in all of his plays?"  
"Blank verse."

"That is the correct answer. Matt, what is the term for something that will break down naturally?"  
"Biodegradable."

"That is the correct answer. Thalia, how strong is gravity on the Moon, compared to the Earth?"

"It is one-sixth as strong."

"That is the correct answer. Matt, how many moons does Mars have?"

"Two."

"That is the correct answer. Thalia, the five elements that make up Group 7 of the periodic table are called what?  
"Halogens."

"That is the correct answer. Matt, in what year was Pluto no longer declared a planet?"

"Ummm…2007?"

That is the not the correct answer. It was 2006. Thalia, what constellation is named after the mother of Andromeda? If you get this question right, you will win," Anne-droid 2.0 stated.

_Wow, it's like she knows so much about me. How can she possibly know my middle name or how much I love space?_ Thalia wondered. She pushed aside these questions and, after a brief moment to reflect upon her answer, answered, "Cassiopeia."

Anne-droid 2.0 stared intently at the girl for a very long minute before saying, "That is the correct answer. Thalia, you are the first winner of 'The Strongest Link.' Congratulations."

Thalia's face lit up with joy. She jumped up and down and clapped. Confetti rockets were shot as the theme music played. The audience stood up and cheered for Thalia. Of course no one was shouting louder than Gus, Chloe, and Tony. Thalia shook hands with Matt before turning to Anne-droid 2.0 and asking, "So what all do I win?"

"The adventure of a lifetime," Anne-droid 2.0 said before opening her mouth to reveal something telescoping out of it. The robot released an orange beam that hit Thalia by surprise, reducing her to a pile of ashes within a matter of seconds. She barely had time to scream. The audience stared dumbfounded at what had just happened. Suddenly, Anne-droid 2.0 seemed to come apart. Electric sparks began flying from her as she started to say, "Malfunction, malfunction."

Chloe screamed. Soon, the whole audience was screaming and running from their seats. Staffers tried to gain control of Anne-droid 2.0. Everyone kept looking back to make sure they wouldn't be vaporized next and stared at the pile of ashes that once was Thalia Tyler. No one, especially not Gus, Chloe, and Tony, could process what had just happened.

Thalia Tyler was gone.


	3. A Promise to the Stars

Chapter Three: A Promise to the Stars

"But I don't understand. How is this even possible?" Rose asked her boss, Director Maxwell Sloan. She, along with several other Torchwood employees, was seated at a table while watching a projection planets disappearing from their galaxy.

"Somehow, some life form has discovered a way to cross dimensions, and take planets from this dimension and suddenly disappear, perhaps into another dimension," he answered.

"But how would they survive the Void?" Rose asked.

"That's what we have to figure out. The sooner we find this out the better. I fear we may soon be at war with these creatures. Agents, discover who is creating a breach in the dimensions," Director Sloan said before dismissing his employees. Rose headed toward her cubicle.

"It's funny. Thalia said that the stars were going out," Rose said to her co-worker Ramona.

"First the stars, then the rest of the world," Ramona answered. The two headed back to their own cubicles and Rose started to review her notes from the meeting. _If only the Doctor were here. He'd know what to do. He'd figure it out_. Rose thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by her personal assistant, Mary, running toward her.

"Ms. Tyler, that was Henrik's on the phone. You're needed down there. It's an emergency," an out-of breath Mary hurriedly informed Rose

"They're probably just calling about their weekend sale," Rose sarcastically responded.

"No, Ms. Tyler. Something's happened down there. I think something just happened to Thalia there."

Before Mary could say anything else, Rose had rushed out of the building and to her car. _That little rebel. After I specifically told her not to go there today. After I grounded her and everything. Why couldn't she have listened to me? Oh God, I hope she's all right. Please don't let me be too late_. Rose thought to herself as she fought back tears and drove as fast as she legally could to Henrik's. When she got there, she was stunned by the scene. Police cars and journalists were everywhere. Angry crowds were being held back by security officers. _Oh God, please let Thalia be all right_. Rose rushed over to see a crying Chloe talking to a reporter, surrounded by the equally emotional Gus, and Tony, who was being comforted by Jackie.

"Mum, Gus, Chloe, Tony, what's going on?" Rose shouted as she ran towards them.

"I talked her into coming here. I told her to sneak out. I'm so sorry, Ms. Tyler. I didn't think this would happen," Chloe tearfully said.

"What happened? Where's Thalia?" Rose panically asked.

Chloe turned away, unable to answer Rose. Rose felt a lump grow in her chest. She felt her heartbeat accelerate. She turned to face her mother and brother, hoping for more answers. Jackie tearfully said, "I'm so sorry, Rose."

"I'm sorry, too, Rose," Tony said.

"You should be. If you didn't sneak out, then maybe Thalia wouldn't have. No matter how young you are, you're still her uncle. You should have set a better example for her," Jackie scolded her son.

Suddenly, a mall employee approached them. "Excuse me, ma'am, are you Ms. Tyler?"

"I am," Rose answered.

"My name is Conrad. I was working in 'The Strongest Link' where your daughter was."

"Where she _was_? Where is she now? Can I see her?" Rose asked, growing more and more frantic and impatient by the minute.

Conrad shook his head and led Rose to the site where her daughter was obliterated, while explaining the story to her. "She had just won the game and when she asked about the prizes, the Anne-droid 2.0 hit her with a laser that suddenly came out of her mouth and she…" Rose covered her mouth in shock as she rushed to the pile of ashes that once was her daughter. She picked up pieces of the ashes and watched them slip through her fingers, just as her child had just seemed to.

"No, no, please no," Rose whispered to any deity or superior power that would be willing to listen and give her daughter back to her. Trembling, she bent over and collapsed into sobs at the pile. Everyone looked on in sorrow at the mother grieving for her child.

Rose lifted her head up towards an eerily familiar sound. "Malfunction, malfunction," it cried. Rose stood up and followed the sound until she came across the staffers trying to fix Anne-droid 2.0. Rose blinked her tears away as she realized what was happening. Flashbacks of what she had gone through at the hands of this robot flooded her head. Now, history was repeating itself.

"I know you," she said coldly in a voice barely above a whisper. Rose bent down to the eye level of Anne-droid 2.0 and started badgering the robot with questions. "How did you get here? What did you do with my daughter? Where did you send her?"

Rose whipped out her cell phone and called Director Sloan. "Get me a team down here, stat…We need to confiscate this robot. I really think it can help us out….We also need to question the staff…Get them down here now!"

Jackie ran up to her daughter and asked, "Rose, what's going on?"

"That robot, that Anne-droid-"

"Anne-droid 2.0," the robot corrected her.

"That Anne-droid 2.0 zapped my daughter with a transmet beam and sent her away. She did the same thing to me right before…right before the Doctor regenerated. Mum, Thalia is still alive."

"Oh, thank God," Jackie jumped for joy and hugged her daughter. When she pulled apart, she asked, "But what does this mean? Where's Thalia?"  
"My daughter has been kidnapped by the Daleks."

…

Back at Torchwood Institute, engineers were examining Anne-droid 2.0, trying to figure out the location of her origins. Other employees were interrogating employees at the mall. All the while, Rose stayed outside her cubicle, pacing around it, waiting for answers. "What could be taking them so long? They should have gotten something by now. Someone at the mall had to have known something," she cried impatiently.

"Stay calm, Ms. Tyler," Mary said. "They will find out where the Daleks are and you'll get Thalia back in no time."

"Don't tell me to stay calm, Mary. When your child goes missing at the hands of dangerous aliens, don't come crying to me," Rose shouted.

"Or me," Jackie added.

Rose glared at her mother just as Torchwood employees approached her and said, "Agent Tyler, we interrogated the mall staff like you asked. They said they had been suspicious of 'The Strongest Link' and the Anne-droid 2.0, but were forced to remain silent. They had no proof and no idea what this robot could do. Also, we've tried tracing the signals from the beam and Anne-droid 2.0, but there's no sign of it in this universe. We suspect that wherever Anne-droid 2.0 sent Thalia, that the Daleks might have crossed over into another dimension with her."

"Then they've also got to be behind all these planets disappearing. It just can't be a coincidence," Jackie added.

"Then we'll see if we can trace the signal across dimensions," a voice boomed. It was Mickey Smith, now the Internet Technology Director of Torchwood. He had gained about 20 pounds in muscle and grown a thick beard. He and Rose shared a sweet smile as he approached her. They had remained very close over the years and even tried to rekindle their past relationship once, but realized that too much had transpired between them and that they were better off as friends.

"Thalia is like a daughter to me," he told Rose. I won't give up until we get her back home with you, where she belongs."

Director Sloan and a woman who worked a few floors below Rose approached Rose. "Agent Tyler, this is Olivia Rice with Marketing. She says her daughter Shelby was a participant in 'The Strongest Link' with Thalia this afternoon. We've noticed one thing in common: all the participants were children of Torchwood and UNIT. The Daleks must have a narrow range if they're looking for someone, especially if they want to get to us," Director Sloan said.

"I fear they've already got who they were looking for," Rose said.

Director Sloan waved his hands around and called out, "Attention! For centuries, the Daleks have threatened the whole of the human race. But now that they've captured the children of one of our own and vanished with her into thin air, the threat of the destruction of our universe grows exponentially. We have no idea why they would have taken Agent Tyler's child, but by doing so, they have sealed their own fate in our hands. We will not rest until we defeat them and safely return Agent Tyler's child back to her mother and her home safely. Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war."

…

Later that evening, Mickey and the Tyler family sat in the living room of Rose's townhouse. Jackie was making tea in the kitchen for everyone. Tony was falling asleep on his father's shoulders. Outside, there were a slew of reporters and neighbors with questions for Rose. Pete was using every power he could to keep them as far away from his family as possible.

Jackie entered the living room, cheering, "All right. Here we go. Fresh cup of tea for everyone." Everyone took a cup and took a few sips of the tea. Rose, however, only looked down at her cup. "Now Rose, I always say tea is the solution to everything. I know it won't bring Thalia back right now, but it might make you feel a little better," Jackie said.

"This is all my fault," Tony said sleepily. If our friends hadn't convinced us to sneak out, she'd still be here."

"No, Tony, if there's anyone to blame here, it's me. If I had just sat down and talked with her…I don't know," Rose said.

"Now children, don't beat yourselves up over this. The only people to blame for this are the Daleks. They've clearly been planning this and thought they could pull this over us. Well we're onto them. Tomorrow morning, we'll start fresh and use any and all available methods to cross dimensions and bring Thalia back," Pete stated. "I'm sure we'll have something that can cross dimensions with minimal harm done."

"Pete, Tony's getting tired. Maybe we should head out," Jackie said. Pete nodded. He and Mickey led Tony out to their limousine. "Just get him settled in and take Mickey home. I'll be out in a second. I just need to talk to Rose," Jackie called after them. She sat down and faced her daughter. "Rose, I know this is going to be tough, and I know exactly what you're going through right now. When you first ran off with the Doctor, I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I couldn't eat, sleep, or think at all for the first month or two. I was bitter and cranky to everyone, especially Mickey, because I thought he had done something terrible to you. But deep down, I hoped and prayed that you would return to me safe and sound. And you did, although not under the ideal conditions. Anyway, my point is to have faith, Rose. We have the best crew on our hands, and we're going to use everything we've got to bring Thalia back home, safe and sound. Don't you ever give up on her, like I never gave up on you."

"Do you remember that time back in our universe when I was eight and we went to Henrik's to visit your boyfriend who worked there and I wandered off because I wanted to ride the carousel?" Rose asked Jackie.

"Oh yes. You had me so worried. I called mall security and flipped out at everyone who told me to stay calm. You were in so much trouble when we found you. You're lucky I didn't call the RAF to help find you," Jackie answered.

"Mum, I was only gone for twenty minutes then. Who knows how she'll be gone? What if she's gone for a long time and doesn't even realize it, just like I did?" Rose asked.

"I know, I know. But what I've learned is that no matter what happens to your child, no matter how long they're gone for, they'll still need you, even if they won't always admit it. Hang in there Rose, for Thalia," Jackie said, patting and rubbing her daughter's arm. "I've got to go now. Try to get some sleep tonight," Jackie advised. She and Rose hugged and kissed goodbye before she headed out to her husband's limousine.

Rose wrapped her pale blue crocheted blanket around her and went upstairs. She entered her daughter's bedroom. She looked around the dark room and noticed the science magazines spread out across the unmade bed, the clothes spread across the floor, and opened the clear window-like door that led to the small balcony where Thalia would watch the stars every night. The whole room, the whole house, and Rose's whole life felt empty without the laughter and smile of that bright little girl.

Rose looked up at the sky, filled with swirling clouds and shining stars, knowing that somewhere further than the eye could see, in a galaxy too incredible for most people to believe, in a dimension parallel to their own, that the most vile creatures in all of existence were holding her daughter captive for unknown, but most likely horrible purposes. She knew that as hard as it was, she had to have hope, as everyone around her was telling her to do. She would have to keep hope even when no one else would. Rose looked up to the sky and said, "I'll find you, Thalia, no matter what. No matter how long it takes me, no matter what I have to go through, no matter what anyone tells me, even if it takes the rest of my life, even if it's the last thing I ever do, I will find you. I promise."


	4. Prisoners

Chapter Four: Prisoners

Thalia lay on her back on the cold, metal floor with her hand covering her stomach. She stirred as she slowly came to her senses. She slowly rose as her vision blurred. She felt slightly nauseous. "What did I win?" she mumbled as she got on her feet. She suddenly realized that she was alone in the pitch blackness of a foreign land.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Thalia called out. "Gus? Chloe? Tony? Where are you guys?" she called out, slowly shuffling her feet along the floor.

Suddenly, a small blue light appeared about 15 feet from Thalia. It had a dark blue ring surrounding a bright, electric blue circle. "Oh, hello there. Could you help me out? I think I'm lost," Thalia said to the strange light.

After a pause, the lights suddenly came on. The source of the light was revealed to be what looked like a large pepper shaker with large golden bumps. The light came from a large, extended, telescopic lens coming from the creature's head. The creature seemed to have a whisk-like contraption for its left arm and a plunger for its right arm. Thalia was shocked. She backed up and gasped. She had never seen or heard of anything like this before. She looked around to see that she was surrounded on all sides by these creatures. She was standing under a golden arch connecting two rooms filled with these creatures.

"You are exactly where you need to be," the creature said in an electric, staccato voice. Two lights on each side of the creature's head came on with almost every syllable the creature uttered.

"I don't understand. Where am I and what…who are you?" Thalia asked, trying her best to be polite under these circumstances.

"We are the Daleks and you are on board our ship the Crucible," the creature answered her.

"Is this really what I've won from being the Strongest Link?" Thalia asked.

"Affirmative," the creature answered.

"So is this like a trip? If so, should I have packed first? Where exactly are we going?" Thalia continued to ask.

"We are traveling throughout the galaxy across dimensions, collecting planets from each dimension as we go. Collect DNA sample from the female immediately," the Dalek ordered.

One Dalek extended his plunger arm and wrapped it around Thalia's finger, forming it to fit her finger. The Dalek then produced a loud, suctioning sound. Thalia winced and yelled out in pain. After a very long minute, the Dalek released its grasp on Thalia. Thalia held her finger, which now had a small, red scar with small beads of blood on it.

"Ow! You guys bit me!" Thalia yelled.

The Dalek, ignoring her, then extended his plunger arm across Thalia's chest and pumped his plunger. The Dalek backed up and said, "The female has a binary vascular system. Beginning DNA analysis. Processing. Processing," with several lights across its head and chest lighting up. Soon, all Daleks began chanting "Processing. Processing," with their lights blinking as well.

After several minutes the Dalek said, "DNA analysis complete. Subject is female named Thalia Andromeda Tyler, 15 years old, hazel eyes, brown hair, binary vascular system, species: unknown or possibly human-mixed. What shall we do with her?"

_What do they mean, unknown or possibly human-mixed? Of course I'm human, what else would I be?_ Thalia thought to herself, stunned by their conclusions.

The first Dalek Thalia saw paused before saying, "Take her to the dungeon."

"What? No!" Thalia cried as the Daleks led her away. "There has to be some mistake."

"There is no mistake. You will stay on board the Crucible until further notice," the Dalek answered.

"No, no, please. You have to let me go. My mother-"

"Your mother is in a parallel dimension. You are beyond her help," the Dalek coldly interrupted Thalia.

The Daleks led Thalia to a large metal door with bars. Using their plungers, they entered a code to open the door. They led Thalia into the dimly lit room and left, locking the door behind them. Thalia fell onto her knees, buried her head in her hands, and began to cry. _Why didn't I listen to my mother? She was right all along. I really need her right now and I don't know if I'll ever see her again._

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Thalia lifted her head to notice that a young woman had taken a seat right beside her. She appeared to be at least ten years older than her. She had fair skin and hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an olive t-shirt, tight black pants, black combat boots, and a large utility belt. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with bangs falling to the left side of her face.

"No. I've been kidnapped. They took my blood and threw me in here," was all Thalia could think of to answer her.

"First day here, huh?" the woman asked. Thalia nodded.

"Well I'd be lying to you if I said it's going to be easy here. Three square meals a day, cold hard floor, the Daleks screeching all the time. But at least now we're not alone anymore. My name is Jenny, daughter of the Doctor," the woman said.

"Hello, Jenny, my name is Thalia Tyler, daughter of Rose Tyler of Torchwood," Thalia said, slightly cheered up by the woman.

"Torchwood, that's a new one. What's that planet like?" Jenny asked.

"It's not a planet. It's an organization. It studies outer space," Thalia answered.

"But what planet is it on?" Jenny asked.

"Earth. Where else would it be?" Thalia answered.

"Anywhere," Jenny simply answered.

"So you're not from Earth?" Thalia asked.

Jenny shook her head and replied, "Nope. I was created on the planet Messaline during a great war."

"But if you were conceived there, where were you born?" Thalia continued to ask.

"Messaline. My father unwillingly gave his tissue sample into a progenation machine that created me."

"So you're an alien, then?"

"To you, yes. But then again, I'm an alien to everyone and everyone's an alien to me, even you. I've never been to or even heard of Planet Earth," Jenny answered.

Thalia stared with her mouth wide open in shock at Jenny. Jenny returned the stare. "It's just, you look so much like a human. Unless you're in disguise," Thalia said, very confused by Jenny's story.

"And you look so much like a Time Lord, unless you're in disguise," Jenny retorted.

"What's a Time Lord?" Thalia asked.

"It's what I am. It's what my father was. He fought in a great war amongst the Time Lords and now Dad and I are the only two left," Jenny explained.

"That's terrible," Thalia said. Jenny nodded. After a brief pause, Thalia asked, "So how long have you been here then?"

"Well it's hard to tell, but my best guess would be about a month or two. I was on the planet Mitadel in the Bosphorus galaxy, helping their people battle the monstrous Slimeborgs. One day, one of the Slimeborgs asked to meet with me. I went to their headquarters, it asked me a couple of questions, and then it zapped me with a bright orange beam. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in this rathole."

Thalia nodded her head in understanding. "I went to compete on this quiz show and I won. The host zapped me with an orange beam, too. I thought the prize would be a car or scholarship money, not imprisonment."

"We were both duped. The Daleks obviously wanted us for some reason or another and now they have both of us," Jenny sullenly said.

"Do you think there will be others?" Thalia asked.

Jenny shook her head. "I have no idea. I don't know where we're going or where we've been or anything like that. I didn't even know they were coming to take you."

"But why us? What did we do wrong?" Thalia asked. Jenny shrugged her shoulders. Both girls leaned against the cold, metal wall of a strange area where no one knew where they were and could come save them.


	5. The Dimension Cannon

Chapter Five: The Dimension Cannon

The next day, Pete escorted Rose into Torchwood, where they were greeted by employees who sincerely expressed their concerns and prayers for bringing Thalia home safely. Rose was wearing her favorite deep blue leather jacket that Pete had gotten her for Christmas several years ago. It reminded her of the TARDIS. Along with her jacket, Rose was wearing a simple magenta shirt, black pants, socks and tennis shoes, and some simple gold hoop earrings. Pete and Rose thanked them and headed towards the elevator. When they reached their floor, they were greeted by Director Sloan. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Tyler, Agent Tyler. I was just conversing with the engineers and they had an idea that can aid us in the search for Thalia. It's very risky, but it may be our only shot. We've been working on it for quite some time now. I think you know what I'm talking about, Mr. Tyler," he said, looking at Pete.

Rose turned her head towards her father, who seemed shocked by Director Sloan's suggestion. "Are you sure?" Pete asked. Director Sloan nodded. "Have-have we even tested it? Worked through all the bugs? You remember what happened last time we used it, don't you?" Pete continued to ask. Director Sloan continued to nod.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Rose asked.

Pete turned to his daughter and said, "Um, well, for several years now, we've been working on a…uh…dimension cannon that can cross through the Void and into parallel dimensions."

"Well that's great! What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Rose said without a second thought.

"You don't understand, Agent Tyler. There are many complications with this. People have disappeared into the Void, been vaporized by the laser beams, had their particles scrambled up during the transport. It hasn't been tested in five years. The engineers have spent all that time working on it. We never thought we'd get an opportunity to actually use it," Director Sloan informed Rose.

"If it can help me find Thalia, then I'll be willing to use it. I'll try anything."

Director Sloan sighed. "Very well, Agent Tyler." He led them down the hall where several engineers were working with wires and computers. He continued by saying, "Now you've used the dimension cannon to travel before. That's how you came to be in this universe I understand." Rose nodded. "Well we've been updating them, seeing if they can break through the walls of the universe, but like I said, that's where all the complications came in. To be safe, we'll start you off with the old model, the one you used to come here with. Hopefully it still works just as well." He handed Rose the yellow necklace-like disk. Rose put it around her neck. Pete walked up to Rose and hugged her.

"Ever since the day I crossed over and found you and Jackie, I had hope that we could be the family I didn't have in this universe. I could be the father you didn't have in the other universe. I hope I did a good job," Pete said, tearing up.

Rose nodded. "Of course you did. You are the best husband to my mum, the best father to me and Tony, and by far the best grandfather to Thalia. You had to take on all of these roles pretty quickly. You've accepted all of us with open arms. If you hadn't done half the things you've done for me in this universe, I don't know where I'd be."

"And you have been the best daughter to me and the best mother to Thalia. Just be safe. Take care, and bring my granddaughter home safely. I know your mother and Tony would say the same thing if they were here right now," Pete added.

"I will, Dad. I don't know how long it'll take. I might even have to pop back here and in other dimensions, but if it's the last thing I do, I'll bring her home."

"Godspeed and good luck, love," Pete said. He slowly backed away from Rose and closer to Director Sloan and the engineers.

One of the engineers said, "Whenever you're ready, just press it to your chest."

Rose gulped, took a deep breath, raised her right hand, and pressed it to the dimension cannon. Within a moment she was gone. It was like she had been zapped away, as quickly as one can change a channel on T.V.

Everyone looked at the spot where she had been standing. Director Sloan broke the silence by asking, "Well, did it work?"

The engineers took to their computers. They smiled, looked up and said, "Yes, sir. By the looks of these signals, it looks like she crossed over into the other dimension safely."

"Yes, thank God," Pete said.

Director Sloan added, "It looks like the Torchwood in the parallel universe will be getting a new employee for a while."

…

In the Torchwood in the parallel world, some of employees were polishing some instruments when Rose suddenly appeared amongst them. They looked up in shock. Rose released a breath of relief when she saw that she was in the same room but in a parallel world. She removed the dimension cannon from her neck.

"Oh my God! Who are you? How did you get here? Where are you from? What do you want with us? Is that an old dimension jump?" were among the questions that the employees showered Rose with.

"Now, now gentlemen, let's give her some room to breathe," a loud and familiar voice said. Rose was stunned at that voice, for she thought she'd never hear it again. The employees backed away to reveal Captain Jack Harkness standing behind them. He grinned and said, "Well hello, Rose Tyler."

Rose squealed and ran towards him, almost jumping on him as she hugged him. He laughed as he hugged her back. She started laughing as well.

He put her down. "Well, well Rose Tyler, you're certainly a sight for sore eyes. I didn't think I'd ever see you again after you and the Doctor abandoned me on the Game Station. And then I saw your name on the list of the dead at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Thank God the Doctor explained everything to me when I saw him at the end of the universe."

"You saw him again!" Rose exclaimed, her face exuding joy. Jack grinned and nodded vigorously. Rose squealed and hugged him again.

"Well saw him, grabbed onto the edge of the TARDIS and accelerated it to the end of the universe, call it whatever you will. He looked good, with his new face. Slim, great hair, pinstriped suit." Rose grinned as she realized that the Doctor hadn't changed his face at least since the last time Jack had seen him. "He even had a new companion with him. Pretty little thing, Martha Jones with her dark skin and black hair. Now she works for UNIT. I hope he's happy cause I haven't seen him since."

Rose's face fell when she heard about the Doctor having another companion. She remembered when she met Sarah Jane Smith, a former companion of the Doctor whom she had never heard of before. She had asked the Doctor if he would ever tire of her and leave her, like he had with Sarah Jane. He said that he never would. But unfortunately they had been separated through extenuating circumstances. She always wondered if he had found another companion and if he had ever mentioned her to the new companion. But there was never any way to know and she just had to live with that. Hopefully he would be happy with the new companion, maybe even happier than he had been with her, something she also feared.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, Jack. But that's not why I'm here. I'm afraid there's a more serious matter at hand," Rose explained. "In the parallel universe, the stars are going out. Planets are going missing from the skies. I think the Daleks are behind it. They kidnapped my daughter and took her across dimensions. Hopefully we can find her here and I can take her home."

"You have a daughter now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Thalia." Rose said, taking out a wallet-sized picture of Thalia from her pocket and showing it to him.

Jack nodded and said, "She's hot."

"She's fifteen," Rose sternly answered. "She snuck out of the house to do a trivia show, but it turned out to be a trap. They used the Anne-Droid with the transmet beam that they used on us to get us on the Game Station on her. The people at my Torchwood couldn't trace her signals and they said that the Daleks left my universe."

Jack shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I still can't believe that you had a kid. I mean, look at you. You look great. You've barely changed at all." He scanned her from her head to her toes. Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So if you're a mom and you're not wearing a ring, who's the daddy? Are the guys in the parallel world better than the ones in this world?"

"No, no, umm…." Rose started to say, but could not continue. She pulled in her lips, turned her head to the side, and looked at the ground.

Jack tried to follow, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. "Oh….oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Jack said, running his hands through his hair and pacing about the room. "You…and the Doctor…and that kid…" Rose nodded. "Oh man, this is too good! You know, this doesn't surprise me. I always knew it would be you two. I saw it in the way he looked at you that night when you were dancing on the TARDIS right after you guys had saved me and the whole world. He was yours and you were his. That's when I knew I'd never have you. Besides, we both know I'm not the monogamous type."

"Thank you, Jack, but can we focus on the more serious issues at hand. If the Daleks can cross dimensions, then they've destroyed a lot in their way and they won't stop there," Rose stated.

"Right. We've got to focus on saving the universe and your kid," Jack said. "Now do you have anything we could use to track the signal from the Anne-Droid?"

"Not yet. They said once I went through, they would send the Anne-Droid through," Rose said. At that moment, the Anne-Droid 2.0 appeared just as quickly as Rose had.

"Okay, here we go," Jack said. He and the other employees began to hook wires to the Anne-droid 2.0. They then took to their computers. After a long while, Jack said, "As of right now, we cannot locate the origins of the Anne-Droid."

Rose groaned. "Well then will I have to cross into another dimension where there's no one I know and expect them to help me out?" she despaired as she sat down on the cold, hard, Torchwood floor.

"Hey, hey now. You're not alone in this, Rose. If you want me to, I'll go with you to the other dimensions. I'll help you find your daughter," Jack said, comforting Rose and placing his arm around her.

"You would really do that for me?" Rose asked.

"Of course. Me and my buddies here, we'll help you cross over and fight the Daleks and bring Thalia home safe and sound, I promise," Jack said. The other employees nodded in agreement with him.

"Oh wow. Thank you so much," Rose said.

"All right, now that that's taken care of, let's go to the 16th floor and narrow down the dimensions we can travel to. We can expand the trackers to other dimensions and try to trace the origins of the signals of the Anne-Droid," Jack offered. He led her to the elevator. Once the doors closed on them, he pressed the button for the 16th floor and asked, "So Rose, let me ask you something. What do you think's going to happen if we run into the Doctor?"

"Well I guess we'll explain the situation to him and hopefully he'll help us find Thalia," Rose answered.

"So obviously finding Thalia is the most important part here, but did a small part of you come back here out of the slim chance that you might see the Doctor again?" Jack asked.

Rose took a deep breath and said, "Maybe. But I can't even think about that right now. I just need to focus on finding my daughter. I don't think we'll run into him anyway."

At that moment, a small "ding" sounded signaling them that they had arrived on the 16th floor. They stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall. Rose paused for a minute, looked up and whispered, "Doctor, if you find our daughter, please bring her back to me, safe and sound."


	6. Exterminate!

Chapter Six: Exterminate!

Thalia sat on the cold, hard floor of her prison cell, pulling her knees to her chin. She faced the dark corner of her prison cell. Jenny was sitting in the corner across from her and noticed how sullen and quiet she was today. She got up and walked over to her. She sat down right behind her. "You miss your mum?" she asked. Thalia nodded. "Yeah, I miss my dad sometimes. But then I remind myself that things happen for a reason and maybe we weren't meant to follow the same path," Jenny added.

"I thought like that. But now I know that my mum was right. I never should have left home. I just wish I had a time machine right now so that I could tell myself to stay at home," Thalia continued. Jenny put her arm around Thalia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Thalia. I'm sure your mum and her friends at Torchwood are looking for you right now. And if not, we'll find a way out of here to look for her. How does that sound?" Jenny enthusiastically asked. Thalia looked up at her and smiled. Another question suddenly seemed to come to Jenny. "You're always talking about your mum." Thalia nodded. "What about your dad?"

"I never knew him. He left my mother before I was born. She was devastated, but she also said it wasn't his fault. He's probably working for some big corporation and has a beautiful young wife and a ton of other kids that he is there for. We don't talk about him much. I don't even know his name. But my mum said he was very smart, very brave, and very wise. She sees a lot of that in me. I only have a few pictures of him and my mum. He has spiky brown hair, like mine, and a big wide smile, like mine. Although I love my family just as it is, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if he had stayed around or at least called to check on us from time to time," Thalia answered.

_Flashback: Christmas, Eight Years Ago_

_ Pete, Mickey, Jackie, Rose, Tony, and Thalia sat on the couch of the Tyler mansion, laughing as they flipped through a large, red photo album. Thalia sat on Rose's lap and Tony sat on Jackie's lap._

_ "Hey, I remember this!" Mickey exclaimed as he pointed at a photo of him making a funny face at the camera with a green tissue paper crown on his head. _

_ "You were trying to be so cool," Rose exclaimed._

_ "Yeah," Mickey smiled and nodded. He flipped the page and on the next page, there were pictures of a Christmas dinner at the Tyler flat in the Powell Estate. In these pictures were Jackie, Mickey, Rose, and a man unknown to Thalia._

_ "Who's this?" Thalia asked as she pointed to the man. He had a wide grin, wild brown eyes, and spiky brown hair covered by a pink tissue paper crown. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit covered by a large brown coat._

_ A silence fell among the family as they pondered how to answer Thalia's question. "Well, sweetie, umm…" Jackie began. At a loss for words, she turned to Rose. This was, after all, her daughter, and they agreed that when the topic of Thalia's father came up, they would handle it on Rose's terms._

_ Rose raised her hand and somberly said, "It's okay, Mum. I think she's old enough to know now." Turning her attention to Thalia, she said, "Thalia, that man is your father."_

_ "My father? Really?" the child asked in awe._

_ Rose nodded. "Truly."_

_ "Where is he?" Thalia asked._

_ The family looked around at each other, hoping someone would have the proper response._

_ "Well you see sweetie, he is very far away, doing great things. He's helping people, saving worlds, and fighting all sorts of monsters," Rose answered._

_ "But why did he go? Doesn't he miss us?" Thalia continued to ask._

_ "I sure do hope so. It wasn't his choice for him to leave me, but it just happened. As much as he tried, there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't his fault, though," Rose sadly continued._

_ "I don't even remember him," Thalia said sadly._

_ Rose shook her head. "No you wouldn't. He left while you were still in my tummy."_

_ "Do you miss him?"_

_ "Sometimes. But then I remember that he gave me the greatest gift of all time: you. And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world," Rose answered, trying to brighten the mood._

_ "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Thalia asked._

_ "I don't think so, dearest. I've hoped, prayed, and dreamed that we would, but it's just impossible. We basically live in two different worlds," Rose sadly answered._

_Thalia hung her head in sadness. Everyone in the room was reminded of the sadness that accompanied Rose's untimely departure from the Doctor._

"I'm so sorry. I sometimes wonder if I'll ever see my dad again," Jenny said.

"Since you came from a machine, does that mean that you don't have a mum?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, Jenny answered.

"Do you ever wish you had one?"

"Sometimes. I try not to think about that too much, although it's hard not to when you see so many different kinds of families in so many different places. On the planet Wustania, there are generation and generations of families living in the same treehouse. They are all generated from vines that sprout from their legs. They're a very family-oriented people, those Vine-Sprouters. Still, sometimes when I think about a mother, I think of Donna."

"Who's Donna?"

"My dad's traveling companion. She always seemed to be on my side when Dad was against me. She even named me. I think she liked seeing someone give my dad a piece of his or her mind." The girls laughed.

Their laughter was abruptly interrupted by the high-pitched sounds of buttons being pressed, as quickly as one would press buttons on a phone. The door was suddenly opened. A Dalek appeared. "Come with me, prisoners," it said. Thalia and Jenny quickly got up and followed the Dalek. They soon noticed three other Daleks outside their cell. All of the Daleks surrounded the girls as they followed where the Dalek led them.

Jenny and Thalia looked outside the windows and saw a large conglomeration of planets and moons close to the ship. The Daleks finally stopped in a large room that had a full view of the planets and moons in their grasp. One Dalek said, "Prisoners, I instruct you to look outside at the planets and moons we have collected." Jenny and Thalia looked outside.

"What are we looking at?" Jenny asked.

"The victory of the Daleks. Once we have finished gathering all required planets, we shall use them to power the reality bomb, which will destroy all life forms and leave Daleks as the only species in all the universe."

"What? You mean you're going to destroy Earth along with all the other planets?" Thalia asked, shocked by what she had just heard.

"Correct. We will obliterate all terrestrial life forms across all dimensions," the Dalek continued.

"But you can't. What have these people done to you?" Thalia asked.

"All other life forms lack the ingenuity and purity of the Dalek race. They are a waste of matter. They must be destroyed."

"But you can't. My mother's down there," Thalia cried.

"True, you will witness the demise of your mother, but we will spare the two of you for last. We will expel you from the Crucible upon which the reality bomb will destroy you."

At that moment, another Dalek approached them and said, "Citizens from the planet Clom have requested an audience with us."

"Send them in here," the first Dalek ordered. A large, bright, white flash of light appeared before the girls. They covered their eyes in reaction to the light. When they opened their eyes, they saw three large obese aliens in front of them. They were the color of green lima beans. Their heads extended about a foot behind them. They had large pewter-grey eyes. They were about three feet tall and their fat rolls dangled over their stomachs.

"Almighty Daleks, you have stolen our planet, sent your soldiers among our people, and terrorized the planet of Clom. I am a simple mayor on this simple planet and I come to beseech you to leave our planet alone," one alien said.

"The Daleks will stay on Clom until the reality bomb is detonated. Once the reality bomb is detonated, the planet Clom and all of its resources and peoples will be exterminated," a Dalek answered.

"Clom has but few resources. We have never traded with any other planet. We barely trade amongst ourselves. What use is our planet to you?" another alien asked.

"The mere existence of Clom is enough to power the reality bomb, which will destroy your futile, defenseless planet," the Dalek answered.

"Please, have mercy," the aliens pleaded.

"Please, don't hurt them. Leave them alone," Thalia pleaded.

"Silence, prisoner! Your pleas will be ignored. The Daleks will remain on Clom until it is destroyed by our reality bomb and you will be exterminated," the Dalek ordered.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks chanted. All of the Daleks shot a pale blue light from their whisk-like arm. The beams struck the aliens and they cried out in agony. The beams produced an X-ray-like effect before the aliens fell down dead. Thalia gasped and covered her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes. Jenny restrained Thalia with her arm.

"No!" Thalia cried out. "You monsters!"

"You will experience the same fate once our plan is complete. But do not worry. You will not die alone. We are awaiting one more prisoner."

"And who would that be?" Jenny asked.

"The Doctor," the Dalek answered.

Jenny's eyes widened in fear and shock. "My father?" she asked.

"Correct," the Dalek answered.

"But what has he done to you?" she asked.

"He has attempted to destroy our race on multiple occasions. He is the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of the Worlds, the Destroyer of his own race. He is our greatest enemy. Once we have him, we shall exterminate the last of the Time Lords and Daleks will reign supreme!"


	7. The Stolen Earth

Chapter Seven: The Stolen Earth

Rose had been in her original universe for about a week now. She had been staying with Gwen and Rhys. Every day, she, Jack, and the rest of the Torchwood team would try to find some sort of disturbance pattern that would match the disappearing planets. Since Rose had been in a parallel universe, this was herder for her than it was for Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Ianto, and the other people from Torchwood.

"Well, there was the fad Adipose diet," Ianto said. "That fat literally just walks right off of you. That was their slogan and boy was it true. From what I heard, they had lost their home planet."

"The flowers in my garden haven't been growing well these past few years. Rhys and I have seen fewer and fewer bees," Gwen added.

"So bees are aliens too?" Rose sarcastically asked, leaning sideways in a revolving chair, her head in the pal of her right hand.

"Well not all of them," Jack answered. "But if I recall correctly, their home planet is Melissa Majoria. They would go back if they sensed some sort of disturbance."

"It's amazing none of us back at the parallel universe noticed anything like that," Rose said.

"Thalia noticed the stars going out. That's something. You and your team were able to deduce that the Daleks were behind all of this pretty fast. Don't be too hard on yourself, Rose," Jack said.

"Oh but I need to be, Jack. I am her mother and I promised her that I'd never let anything happen to her, that I'd never let anyone harm her. Ever since I've been here we've found nothing to help us find her. I feel like such a failure as a mother."

Jack bent down, put his hand on Rose's shoulder and said, Now Rose, if you don't let anything happen to your kids every once in a while, they'll never learn to grow. They may get hurt, but it'll only make them stronger people in the end. My mom tried to keep me from leaving home. Sure I miss her sometimes, but if I had stayed with my folks, I wouldn't be where I am right now. And I sure wouldn't have met you and the Doctor. We'll get Thalia back, but you can't protect her forever, Rose."

Rose looked down. Suddenly, there was a tremor. Everyone fell on their sides. Papers and other equipment fell off the desk and to the floor. "What was that?" Rose asked.

"Probably an earthquake," Gwen answered.

"No, it felt too quick to be an earthquake," Rhys piped in. Sounds of car alarms and screaming came from outside. Rose, Gwen, Rhys, Jack, and Ianto rushed to the window. They saw cars stopped in their tracks and people standing in the middle of the road looking at the sky. When they looked up at the sky, they saw large planets and moons close to the point of near collision, blocking the sunlight.

Jack ran over to the computer and entered their coordinates. The others followed him to his computer. Jack pulled up a visual of the planets in the sky along with several blinking red dots close to the Earth's atmosphere. "I'm getting a message. Let's see if I can interpret it," Jack said.

Blue and red lines appeared and faded with sound when the horrific message came through. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" it chanted over and over again. Rose and Jack's eyes widened in horror. Gwen, Rhys, and Ianto stood dumbfounded.

"Oh my God it's happened," Jack said softly. He gathered everyone together and kissed all of their foreheads.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked.

"These are made of artificial material, they're ships," Jack answered excitedly, pointing to the red blinking dots. "It's them. They've come. The Daleks have come to invade Earth."

"First they kidnap my daughter and then my home planet and now they terrorize it?! They picked the wrong mum to mess with," Rose said angrily, heading toward the door. Jack ran and leapt in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To see the Daleks and demand that my daughter be returned to me safely," she answered.

"Rose, you can't just go out there. You'll be exterminated. No, we need a plan. A plan to keep you safe so that you can see Thalia again. If all else fails, that will be our number one mission: to reunite you and Thalia. That's why you came here in the first place," Jack continued.

Rose sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "All right, so what's the plan?" Rose asked.

Jack opened his mouth, paused, and said, "I'm working on it." He paced about the room, his hands together under his chin, muttering, "Okay, okay okay. Okay, there's no other way about this. We have to contact the Doctor. Right away. Rose, you've got to tell him about Thalia and he'll defeat the Daleks and get Thalia back to you safely. You know this is how it was all going to go down anyway." Rose nodded. "Everyone, get out your phones. We're calling the Doctor," Jack shouted.

Jack, Gwen, Rhys, and Ianto pulled out their cell phones and called the number that the Doctor had given them. They each received a beeping signal followed by the message, "The number you are trying to reach is out of service."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It must be the Daleks. They're blocking the number in the atmosphere," Gwen answered.

"Try Martha Jones. She'll know what to do," Jack ordered. Turning to Rose, he continued, "Martha traveled with the Doctor after you. Now she works for UNIT in New York. You'll like her. I think she's kind of sensitive about you, though. Maybe she's got an issue with pretty blondes, but more than likely it's because she fancied the Doctor but he was still hung up on you."

"He was?" Rose asked, shocked that the Doctor would remember her and mention her after her departure from the Doctor, something he had failed to do with Sarah Jane Smith and so many other companions who had come before her.

"I just got off the phone with Lieutenant General Sanchez. He says they can't find Martha," Ianto said.

"Well great! Now what do we do?" Rose shouted despairingly.

"I have another idea. Find Sylvia Noble and Wilfred Mott. They're the mother and grandfather of the Doctor's current companion, Donna Noble. They should know where she and the Doctor are at," Jack said. He pulled out a Post-It note and wrote down their address. "They live here in Chiswick. We'll teleport you there."

"But what about you guys? I can't just leave you all here. Not after all you've done for me," Rose asked sadly.

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves and hold down the fort," Jack answered. He and Rose shared a somber, long hug. When they broke apart, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Take care of yourself, Rose. Find Thalia. And if you see the Doctor on the way, tell him I said hi."

"I will." Rose then turned to hug Ianto, then Gwen, then Rhys. "Thank you guys so much for taking me in and helping me out. You've done so much for me to help me find Thalia I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Stay safe, find your daughter, and return home together safely. That is enough payment for us," Gwen answered.

Rose turned away and headed toward the door when Jack called out, "Wait!" He ran toward her holding a very large gun. "Since the streets are filled with Daleks, you'll probably need this." He handed her the gun and she slung it around her shoulder. He then put a teleportation device on her wrist and entered the coordinates for Chiswick. Rose backed away and stood still.

"Good luck, Rose Tyler," Jack said before Rose vanished into thin air.

…

The Daleks terrorized the streets of London. They destroyed buildings and cars, attacked those who ran from them, and rounded up everyone from their homes. "You will come with us. Resistance is useless," they threatened those they had extracted.

One man stepped aside from his wife and son and asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"Daleks do not answer human questions. Stand in line," it ordered.

Rose had just teleported onto the scene. She was hiding behind a building several feet away from the Daleks. Suddenly, she noticed an older woman and an elderly man old enough to be the woman's father hiding behind a fence. The woman said, "Dad please, come home. They're leaving our street alone."

The older man said, "Yeah, I've got a weapon." He held up a small paint-gun, like the kind Tony liked to play with.

"It's a paint-gun," the woman sharply reminded him.

"Exactly! Them Dalek things, they've only got one eye. A good splodge of paint, they'd be blinded!" the man excitedly stated. _A man who knows about the Daleks. Surely these people must be Sylvia Noble and Wilfred Mott, the relatives of Donna Noble. These people are my last hope to find Thalia and the Doctor_, Rose thought to herself.

The man in the crowd said, "We're not going. Do you hear me?" he turned to his wife and ordered, "Laura, get back inside the house. Simon, get inside. Go!" The man's wife and son did as they were told. The man picked up a brick and threw it at the Dalek. It barely scraped him. "Get back in the sky! Go back where you came from and leave us alone!" the man spit at the Dalek. Oh how Rose wanted to do the very same things to these remorseless monsters that threatened the existence of the universe, its inhabitants, her people, her daughter. But she knew she must be patient, or else she would never see Thalia again.

The man hurried back into the house to be with his wife and son. The Daleks stood outside of the house and ordered, "Dalek attack formation seven." Two more Daleks joined him and they said together, "Maximum extermination." The Daleks fired into the house until it was set ablaze with the innocent family trapped inside. The crowd screamed in horror. Rose silently scowled at the Daleks from behind, silently swearing revenge for all they had done to her.

"They're monsters," the elderly man said, shaken by what he had just seen.

"Dad, please, come home," the woman begged. They turned around and ran behind the fence but were shortly stopped by a Dalek.

"Halt! You will come with me," it ordered.

_Not on my watch,_ Rose thought.

"Will I, 'eck," the man defiantly asked before firing his paint-gun. It hit the Dalek square in the eyepiece.

Rose heard a sizzling noise and then the Dalek said, "My vision is _not_ impaired."

"I warned you, Dad," the woman cried.

"Hostility will not be tolerated," the Dalek shouted. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Extermin-" The Dalek's head blew off and the monster burst into flames right before the old man and his daughter's eyes. Rose stood a few feet behind the Dalek, holding her gun.

"Do you want to swap?" the old man joked, holding up his paint-gun.

Rose didn't answer him. Instead she asked, "You're Donna Noble's family, right?" The old man nodded. "I'm Rose Tyler and I need you to help me find the Doctor and my daughter," she continued.

The Nobles took Rose back to their house. Sylvia made tea for the three of them. Wilfred recounted about the last time he heard from Donna. "Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through! But she's still with the Doctor, I know that much and the last time she phoned, it…it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds!"

"What the hell are you two on about?" Sylvia asked as she entered the room carrying a tray of tea.

"Look, she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's been traveling the stars, with that Doctor, she always has been!" Wilfred confronted his daughter.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sylvia dismissively said.

"Oh come on, open your eyes! Look at the sky! Look at the Daleks! You can't start denying things now!" Wilfred continued.

"You're my last hope," Rose despairingly said. If we can't find Donna, then we can't find the Doctor. If we can't find the Doctor, then we can't find Thalia. She's only fifteen years old. You're a mother, Sylvia. Aren't you worried at all about Donna?"

"Well, yes of course but…but this is all so surreal. I mean, don't get me wrong, my dad and I want to help you find your daughter but I just can't believe any of this is happening," Sylvia answered.

"Well do what your father says and start believing, cause this is really happening and we're all in trouble," Rose said firmly.

"Oh, Doctor, Thalia, where could you be?" Rose asked in despair as she sat down in a chair and placed her head in her hands. Wilfred and Sylvia placed their arms on the distraught mother, trying to comfort her, but they had no idea how to help her in such a dangerous and unusual situation.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school and such. But regardless, thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed, and favorites the story so far. It's only going to get better from here. Next chapter is when Thalia finally finds out the truth. I should hopefully have that ****chapter up soon. But until then, rate, subscribe, review. On another note, what do you guys think of Peter Capaldi as the Doctor so far? I guess he's all right, but I would really like to get to know him as the Doctor a bit better. And what will happen with Clara and Danny? I sure hope Steven Moffat doesn't kill them off like he did with Amy and Rory. And who is the Missy in Paradise? Please review!**


End file.
